Te guste o No
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Un songfic... bueno es una adaptacion de una cancion... KougaxAyame [UA]


Este fic es un KougaxAyame... espero que les guste n.n

**_Te guste o No…_**

Caminaba como si nada hacia la universidad, llevaba puesto lo que normalmente usaba, un pantalón casual de color negro y una camisa azul, además de llevar el cabello tomado en una coleta por tenerlo algo crecido. Hace dos meses me habían transferido para hacer la práctica en esta cuidad, dentro de unos ocho meses ya se podría decir que era todo un abogado. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo, a mis veinticinco años tenia todo lo que podía pedir, una familia, mis padres y mi hermana, una carrera, una vida tranquila y todas las oportunidades que quería. Solo me faltaba algo y fue cuando la ví…

No estoy seguro desde hace cuanto la observaba, siempre que salía a comer me la encontraba, había estado a punto de hablarle miles de veces, pero por una u otra razón lo dejaba para otra ocasión, que tonto, bien sabia que no me atrevía a hablarle. Ella era preciosa, una hermosa figura, piel blanca, cabello rojizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes que se asemejaban al color de una esmeralda. No podía dejar de admirarla cada vez que me la encontraba, era la situación del día que me animaba por mas desalentado que me encontrara…

Un día me la volví a encontrar en cerca de una esquina, Llevaba algunos libros en la mano, ya había notado con anterioridad que era una universitaria, la verdad es que no le daba mas de veintitrés años, la ví detenerse frente a una vitrina y mirar con mucha atención algo que se encontraba dentro de esta, ya lo sabia, si no me decidía ahora nunca me atrevería a dirigirle la palabra, con toda la seguridad del mundo me acerque a ella y le dije…

- Disculpa – ella volteo y espero a que yo le dijera algo. Pero que inteligente era, no sabia que demonios le diría, fue cuando note que traía un hermoso reloj en la mano derecha - ¿Qué hora tienes?

- Son cuarto para las dos – me dijiste haciendo algunos malabarismos con los libros para mirar tu reloj. No pude evitar admirarte nuevamente, tu voz era tan hermosa como todo en ti, en ese momento asegure"existe Dios" estaba en eso cuando algo me distrajo…

- ¡Tienes pantorrillas de marfil!¡Eres preciosa! – desde la esquina mas cercana un albañil te había alagado y aunque me molesto de sobremanera este comentario no pude evitar admirar esta pequeña observación.

Note como te habías puesto incomoda y debido a eso uno de tus libros callo de tu mano, rápidamente lo recogí por ti y casi sin pensar te ofrecí mi ayuda…

- ¿Te ayudo con los libros? – te puse mi mejor cara de tonto, pero creo que a ti te paso desapercibida

- No – me respondiste a quemarropa. Te comenzaste a alejar y contigo mis esperanzas, así que nuevamente sin pensar te pregunte…

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No – volviste a decir sin siquiera voltear.

Ya no sabia que hacer para poder seguir hablando contigo, aunque ni siquiera me habías dirigido diez palabras yo ya sentía que no podrías salir de mi vida, si en estos meses que llevaba observándote no podía sacarte de mi cabeza¿Cómo lo haría ahora?

El pensamiento que cruzo mi mente me hizo sonreír e inmediatamente, como no tenia nada más que decir para retenerte, te dije…

- Me gustas para nuera de mi madre – más de uno se volteo a mirarme, pero poco me importo, yo solo quería saber de ti, mis ojos solo observaban tus movimientos.

_No hay más vuelta de hoja, aquí empieza una historia, te guste o no. __  
__Tierna mariposa soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz. _

..._  
_

Ahí volteaste y me dijiste con una cara entre sorprendida y extrañada…

- Tu estas loco, lárgate – volviste a voltear y te alejaste rápidamente, ya no había nada que hacer, pero… te seguí

Cerca de siete cuadras te estuve siguiendo, cuando abordaste un autobús, pensé que ya no te podría seguir, sin embargo, para mi suerte el vehículo se detuvo en una luz roja y fue esta misma la que aproveche para correr hasta el autobús y subir por la puerta trasera, me senté junto a ti en uno de los últimos asientos y te dije…

- Hola… Otra vez – tú, que mirabas por la ventana, volteaste y me sonreíste. Fue en ese momento que sentí como si una mismísima flecha me atravesara y no me permitiera alejar mis ojos de ti… nuevamente me quede sin palabras y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario susurre – Me gustas para cuñada de mi hermana.

_No hay más vuelta de hoja, aquí empieza una historia, te guste o no. __  
__Tierna mariposa soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz. _

- Definitivamente estas loco… – meditaste un momento y luego me dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa -… Quédate…

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

¿Como describir la felicidad que sentí en ese momento? Creo que nunca podré, hace ya dos años de eso, pero gracias a lo que paso esa tarde ahora puedo disfrutar de estos momentos contigo. Duermes tranquilamente a mi lado, sin ninguna preocupación, solo descansando del ajetreo del día anterior, aun me cuesta creer que eres mi esposa, que toda esta felicidad esta solo comenzando y que aun nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir.

Al fin y al cabo, no había vuelta de hoja, nos gustara o no desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron comenzó nuestra historia y así como tu eres la mujer que me hace feliz y me llena por dentro, yo seré el hombre que no descanse para que todos los días sonrías mas feliz que el día anterior…

- Te amo… Ayame – te susurro en el oído mientras acaricio tu rostro.

_Tierna mariposa soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz..._

**Fin…**

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ... esta pareja de verdad me gusta mucho y como no habian muchos fics de ellos me anime a escribirlo, aunque ya tenia la idea hace mucho tiempo rondandome la cabeza...

ah! por si alguien quiere saberlo, la cancion en la que me base se llama igual que el fic "Te guste o no" y es de Ricardo Arjona... eso!! XD

cuidense todos, gracias por leer y nos vemos por ahi...


End file.
